An Almost, But Not Near Perfect, Life
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: 5 years after the events in Dangerous Protector, Haruhi and Mori are married and living with their daughter Kiseki. Kyoya is now getting married in the months following the wedding Tamaki suddenly shows up back in town and is trying to become close with the former Host Club once again but in all the wrong ways. Sequel to Dangerous Protector please read the other story first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I highly suggest you read Dangerous Protector before reading this story. And if you do choose to read it first then bear with it. I wasn't as good with the way it was laid out and the chapters seem a lot shorter than they really are. Oh and Tamaki will be very OOC somewhat.**

(HaruhiPOV)

"Kiseki! It's time for you to get up! It's your first day of school!"

I call up the stairs to my 5 year old daughter in hopes to wake her up in time so she won't be late for her first day at Ouran. After a few minutes I don't hear any movement upstairs at all so I go up and make my way to her room. _She needs to get up soon; I don't want her to get in trouble on the very first day. _I lightly knock on her door but it doesn't work.

"Kiseki Morinozuka, you need to wake up. You cannot be late for school, especially on the first day."

I open up her door and walk over to her bed. I smile as I look at my sleeping daughter. Her silky black hair, fair skin, and whenever she opens her eyes all you see are beautiful brown eyes. _Stop day-dreaming Haruhi, your daughter needs to get ready for school._ I huff and get out her uniform as I hear her stir in her sheets.

"Mama, why are you in here so early?"

I carry her clothes in one hand and pull back her sheets with the other.

"I am in here so early, because, it is Monday morning and it is your first day of school. I am the one waking you up because your father had to go to the dojo earlier today and I do not start work at the firm until after I drop you off at school from now on."

She sits up sleepily and rubs hers eyes. I help her put on the uniform and then sit her down in front of me on the floor and begin to brush her long hair.

"Mama, I don't want to go to school. What if they don't like me?"

"Kiseki, I am sure they will positively love you. It is the same school that your father and I went to. _And_ Uncle Hani, Uncle Kyoya, and Hika-chan and Kaoru-kun went to also. So there will be no problem."

I smile encouragingly at her as I finish brushing her hair and get up and pack up her backpack. I felt a slightly pang in my heart at my failure to mention Tamaki because I did not allow my daughter to know him.

"Mama, mama, who are these two people in the picture with you, Papa, Uncle Hani, Uncle Kyoya, Hika-chan, and Kaoru-kun? You seem close."

I hand her, her backpack as she bounds over to me, holding up a picture from when I was at Ouran High School. I kneel down and look at the picture.

"Well, the man in the black robe with the cat puppet is my old friend Nekozawa. He moved to America after he graduated so we never really hear from him. And the blond man," my finger hovers over Tamaki, "he was an old friend that was in the Host Club with me and the others. But, we haven't been close for a while now. His name was Tamaki Suoh."

"Tama-kun looks like a nice guy. And Neko-chan looks funny."

Kiseki giggles as we go downstairs and make our way to the car. I buckle her in the passenger seat and get in the driver's side. _I should stop worrying about Tamaki. What's done is done, and that is that._ I start up the car and start driving.

"Wanna guess what I hear from Uncle Kyoya?"

"What he say, what he say?!"

I see from the corner of my eye that she is looking at my happily with curiosity in her eyes.

"Kyoya is getting married in a few months and he would like _you_ to be a very special flower girl at his wedding. And you will get to meet his fiancé tonight. I invited the both of them over for dinner. And your Uncles Hani and Satoshi will be there to so it will be twice as fun."

"Will Papa be home in time for dinner tonight?"

I can hear a slight tone of sadness in her question about Takashi. I sigh and then smile, "I made your father _promise_ to be home early tonight for this special occasion. So there is no need to worry."

We pull up in front of the school and I let her out at the front.

"Mama, can you please come in with me?"

She looks at me with big brown eyes and a pouty lip.

"I am sorry sweetheart. But I have to get to the firm in a few minutes. Don't worry, I will be right here to pick you up. Now go and try and have fun at school."

She smiles brightly and waves, "Bye bye Mama!"

I watch as she runs up to the school. _I really hope she has a good first day. Well, better than mine._ I drive out of the parking lot and start driving to my law firm. _Actually, that horrible first day turned out to be one of the best days of my life._ I chuckle to myself and pull into the office parking lot and get ready to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Actually, I just realized that they can each be a separate fic by themselves. But they are meant to be together as a pair.**

(MoriPOV)

"Mr. Morinozuka, may I come in? I have a bit of news."

I look up from my desk at the awkward employee standing outside the doorway. _What could he possibly want?_

"Hn. Come in. Make it quick."

He comes in a bit clumsily and almost knocks over some of my Kendo sticks but then regains his balance.

"We got three calls today and they were all addressed to you sir. One was from your wife, she just wanted to let you know that Haninozuka-san, Satoshi-san, and Kyoya-san were all coming over to your house for dinner this evening and Kyoya-san is bringing a guest with him. The second one was from Ouran Elementary, they would like you and your wife to come in and talk about your daughter. And the last one was from a Tamaki Suoh, he says that he is back in town and would like to meet up with all of you."

I look up from my work at the sound of Tamaki's name. _What does Tamaki want? And why is the school calling about Kiseki on the first day?_ I sigh and get up from my desk.

"Is there a problem Mr. Morinozuka?"

"No. There is no problem. I will have to leave early. I will do overtime tomorrow."

I grab my bag and leave the dojo to go back home. _I hope he hasn't called Haruhi yet. She misses him, we all do. _

I walk into the house and place my bag by the doorway and remove my shoes. It's very quiet and empty. _Oh, right. Haruhi is at work and Kiseki now goes to school._ I walk over to the phone and see that there are 10 new messages. _I wonder who called us so much._ I push the button and listen to the messages:

_Takashi Morinozuka, it is your mother. You have not called me in two days. I would like you, Haruhi, and Kiseki to come over for dinner on Saturday. I would love to see my granddaughter and my daughter-in-law again. Okay, this is getting to be really long. I will hang up now. Bye sweetheart. And don't forget, Saturday. __**Beep**_

_Hey, Mori. It's Hikaru. Did you hear about Kyoya? I can't believe it. Haruhi was the first one he told. But I'm not sure if he told you yet. Well, me and Kaoru are going to come over tomorrow just to do whatever. See you then buddy. __**Beep**_

_Hey… It's Tamaki… I thought you guys might be home so I called. I guess not. Bye __**Beep**_

_It's Tamaki again… I thought I heard the phone ring. Oh well. __**Beep**_

_Hello. This is the principle of Ouran Elementary. I am calling you about your daughter, Kiseki Morinozuka. I know it is the first day. But I cannot have her disrupting class. She is with me in my office. Please come here as soon as you get this message. __**Beep**_

_Yo. Hikaru said he called earlier. I'm just calling to see if it's okay if we bring some of our mother's supplies to play with Kiseki. See ya. __**Beep**_

_Takashiiiii, Usa-chan and I can't wait for dinner! Kyo-chan said he has a big announcement for us! Can't wait! __**Beep**_

_Haruhii, why didn't you tell me it was Kiseki's first day already? I didn't want to miss my granddaughter's first day of school. You know what, how about the three of you come over to the apartment for lunch on Sunday. I am sure that will be great. Oh, bye bye. The guys need me to get back to work. Love you all. Bye! __**Beep**_

_So this is the new Morinozuka household? It's Nekozawa and Beelzenef. We are back in Japan. How about we catch up and put cur- I mean and have some tea someday. __**Beep**_

_HA~RU~Hi it's papa! I can't wait to see my darling daughter and granddaughter after so many years! We will have so much fun. I will be coming over today for a surprise visit. Oops! I guess it isn't a surprise anymore. Oh and I have a present for my granddaughter. It's a secret though. Byyyeeeee __**Beep**_

I sigh and get up from the couch and make my way over to the door. _I guess I have to go talk to the principle since Haruhi is at work._ I put on my shoes and go outside and get in the car.

I arrive at the school and start walking up to the large building. It's been 3 years since I graduated from the University here. I take a deep breath as I walk through the halls and to the principal's office. _I wonder what she did._ I open the door and I am greeted with a bouncy little girl.

"Papa! I was expecting Mama to come. But this is better!"

I pick up Kiseki and go and sit in the chair across from the very stern looking principle.

"What seems to be the problem with Kiseki?"

"Your daughter was bickering with another student and it was disrupting the lesson."

"What was the lesson Kiseki?"

'We were just coloring. And he stole my crayons!"

"I don't really see a problem here ma'am. It's natural for kids to fight. I didn't see the need to take her out of class for it."

"Fine. I will let her off this time. But if it happens again I will not be so nice. You two are free to go."

"Of course. Let's go Kiseki."

I carry her out of the office and to the car. I put her in the front seat and buckle her in and then get in the driver side.

"Now what really happened?"

"This blond boy was coloring at my table and he took one of my crayons. So I took it back and then he hit me so I bit him."

We are about halfway to our house and I can see the clouds getting dark. _Haruhi._

"Well please don't do it again."

"Okay Papa."

I pull into the driveway and see Haruhi's car already there. Me and Kiseki get out and walk into our home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really need to prioritize. I am only on episode 1 on both Free and Attack on Titan, episode 3 on Supernatural, episode 8 on Durarara, and Act 5 Act 2 on Homestuck. And I have three stories to write. Holy shit.**

(HaruhiPOV)

"Mama! Papa came and picked me up from school!"

I look up from the dinner I'm cooking and see my daughter bound happily into the kitchen with Takashi right behind her.

"Well that's a nice surprise. And it's pleasant to see you home so early. How was work honey?"

He walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"It was fine. We have to talk later."

"Of course. So Kiseki, what is it that you did to get sent home?"

I look over at her as she slowly tries to slide onto one of the chairs. _She acts so much like the twins. They're more like big brothers to her than anything else. I'm glad that they are so close to her._

"She bit one of the students."

I look up at Takashi and then back to Kiseki.

"He hit me first. He's a big meanie. Tsuri Suoh is the biggest meanie ever. I hate him."

I walk over to Kiseki and kneel down in front of her. "It's not nice to bite people Kiseki. Even if they did start it. Please don't bite."

"Alright Mama. I won't do it again."

"And what was this boy's name again?"

"His name was Tsuri. Tsuri Suoh. Hey. He has the same last name as that guy Tamaki in that one picture."

I nod my head and smile at her. It was a fake smile but I didn't want to worry her. I get up and walk over to Takashi. "Can we talk in the living room dear?"

"Hn."

Me and him walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. _Why do I feel so nervous about Tamaki? He was our friend. Just because of that one mistake doesn't mean he's a bad person._ I exhale heavily and look up at Takashi.

"Haruhi. Tamaki called earlier. He's back in town. And he said that he is going to come over sometime today. I just hope it's before the dinner. Kyoya still holds a slight grudge against him."

"Takashi, Tamaki is still our friend. He isn't a bad person. I don't think we should worry about him coming over. I actually think that him visiting is a good thing. We haven't seen each other in so long."

He sighs and looks down at the carpet, "if that's what you think dear, then I am 100% behind it." He gets up from the couch just as the doorbell rings. I look over at the clock; _it's only 3:45. They said they would be here around 6. So that means, it's Tamaki._ I get up from the couch and go to answer the door but Takashi lightly grabs my wrist. "Don't talk too long. You know how Kiseki gets around strangers."

"Of course."

He lets go of me and I answer the door. Standing in front of me is an always over cheerful Tamaki and an always poise Éclair.

"HA~RU~HI! It's been 5 years already! It felt like a life time! But Papa's here now!"

Tamaki wraps me in a tight hug and spins me in a circle. I didn't mind it this time. It felt good to have him back after all this time. It felt so familiar. Just like when we were in the Host Club.

"It's good to see you too. Now could you please put me down. I am finding it rather hard to breathe."

"Of course, of course."

He puts me down, a large, happy smile still beams on his face. I make my way around him and greet Éclair. "I'm surprised to see you here Éclair. The last time we saw each other was at the Ouran Fair."

"Yes. Well, it is good to see you Haruhi. I see you made a living for yourself."

"Actually, yes I have. What have you been doing since last time we saw each other?"

"Well, me and Tamaki are now married with two kids. Tsuri and Hana. What about you?"

"Me and Takashi are married actually. And we have a little girl named Kiseki."

Over the next few minutes me and Éclair casually talked about how we were doing now and we both failed to notice that Tamaki was no longer in the room with us. I look around but see no sign of him. _I wonder where he's gone to._

"I wonder where Tamaki went."

"Me too. We have to get going soon for a party at his father's estate and we still have to pick up some paperwork for his court date… Oops. That slipped out."

I look at Éclair with a bit of worry but decide not to ask about it, she will probably tell me when she's ready. Me and her walk into the kitchen where we see Tamaki, Takashi, and Kiseki all sitting at thee little breakfast table. Tamaki is playing with Kuma-chan with Kiseki and Takashi seems to be wearily watching his every move with our daughter. I clear my throat and they all turn to look at me.

"Uh, Tamaki, Éclair says that you two have some important things to take care of and that you guys need to leave soon so you won't be late."

In the blink of an eye, Tamaki gives Éclair a look that looked nothing at all like him. It was quick so that no one would notice unless you were looking directly at him. He gets up out of the chair and walks over to us with his usual smile back on his face.

"Of course. Me and Éclair have to go now. We will see you guys soon."

I escort Tamaki and Éclair to the door and happily wave then goodbye. As I watch them leave, a feeling of unease settled in my stomach. _Tamaki, what happened to you? You never looked like that to anyone before._ I take a deep breath and walk happily back into the kitchen to finish dinner as the other two decided to play a game of checkers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have decided what I am going to do. I will watch Sherlock and Supernatural and keep writing this story. Today and tomorrow will be the last days I write before going to my grandparents' for a few weeks.**

(MoriPOV)

"I win! I win! I beat you at checkers papa!"

Kiseki looks at me with a bright smile that could make anybody feel happy. She resets the checker board and then runs into the other room, my eyes following her every step.

"I wonder what she's up to. What do you think Haruhi?"

I get up from the table and wrap my arms around my wife. She giggles and smacks my hand away when I try to get a taste of what she's cooking. She continues cooking and I rest my chin on top of her head, thinking about the years leading up til now.

"Haruhi. Do you remember that day when you first walked into the 3rd Music Room?"

"Of course I do. I could never forget it. Why are you bringing it up?"

"No reason really. I was just thinking and that came to mind."

"Well good for you. Now out. I need to finish this before they get here."

I kiss the top of her head and leave her in the kitchen. _She hasn't changed a bit since Ouran. She grew out her hair a bit but always keeps it short._ I head upstairs and knock on Kiseki's door.

"Kiseki. Are you in there?"

"Yes. But don't come in. It's a secret. I'm making something for Uncle Kyoya."

"Alright. Better hurry though. They will be here soon."

"Okay Papa."

I walk back down the stairs and into the living room. The clock says it is 10 minutes to 6 so Kyoya and his guest should be here soon. Mitsukuni told me that he would be here late. I sit down on the couch and stare at the floor. _No one should tell Kyoya that Tamaki was here. It would just ruin the night for everybody._ I look up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Kyoya's here!"

I see Haruhi run to the door and greet them.

(HaruhiPOV)

"It's great to see you Kyoya. It's been a few months since we've last seen each other."

I give Kyoya a light hug and help him into the living room and onto the couch. His leg seems to be doing better, though he still needs the cane. A black-haired girl with bright blue eyes slowly walks into the room, but stays near the wall.

"I'm sorry. You must be Kyoya's Fiancé; I'm Haruhi, and old friend of his."

I hold out my hand to make her feel welcome, but instead she pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Kyoya's told me so much about you! You're even prettier than he described!"

She pulls back from the hug and has a friendly smile on her face as we go and sit down on the couch.

"Ah, yes. Mori, Haruhi, this is my Fiancé, Ame."

"Uncle Kyoya!"

Kiseki comes running down the stairs and gives Kyoya a big hug, but is cautious of his leg.

"It is a pleasure to see you too Kise."

Kyoya puts her on his good leg and ruffles her hair slightly.

"It is also a pleasure to see you again Mori. How is business at the dojo?"

"It's fine. I'm working a lot of overtime lately though. Haruhi's been cutting back on work a bit though."

"Oh! The dinner! I have to go turn off the stove! I will meet you guys in the dining room."

I jump up from the couch and hurry to the kitchen and turn off the stove. I put the Nabemono in each of our bowls and set the table. _Let's just hope Kiseki doesn't bring up Tamaki._ I take a deep breath and remove my apron.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Haruhi, Mori, me and Kyoya have somethings to ask the both of you."

Ame holds Kyoya's hand and smiles sweetly.

"As you know, me and Kyoya are getting married in a few months. Well, I would like Haruhi to be Matron of Honor and Kyoya would like Mori to be his Best Man. I know I don't really know you at all Haruhi, but you are one of Kyoya's closest friends and I liked you as soon as I saw you."

"That's so sweet of you two. Me and Takashi would be more than happy to do it."

"Really? That's absolutely great Haruhi. We can't thank you enough."

Kiseki suddenly perks up and quickly leaves the dining room. She comes back a minute later with her hands behind her back and walks up to Kyoya.

"Uncle Kyoya, I made you a present. It's for your cane."

She holds out a small, pink, plush cover.

"It goes over the handle, so your hand won't be so uncomfortable."

Kyoya takes with a kind smile.

"Thank you Kise. It is a lovely gift."

He rubs the top of her head and puts the cover on the handle of his cane. Kiseki goes back to her seat. The rest of the time was uneventful until around 8.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you in the other room?"

"Of course Kyoya."

Me and Kyoya walk into the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast table and begin a game of checkers.

"Something's been on your mind tonight Haruhi. I could see it in your eyes during dinner and when Ame mentioned Mori being my Best Man. So what is it?"

"It's nothing Kyoya. I am perfectly fine."

"Haruhi. I have known you for over 5 years. I can tell when something is wrong. What happened today?"

Kyoya reaches across the table and squeezes my hand.

"You know you can tell me anything Haruhi."

"Tamaki came to visit today. I didn't want to tell you though. I know you're still mad at him for what happened. I mean, he isn't a bad person. He never showed any sign of being bad at school or any of the trips. It's just…"

"Haruhi, why didn't you just tell me? And of course I am still mad at Tamaki. Why wouldn't I be?"

I abruptly stand up and pull my hand away.

"Because he was your best friend."

"_Was_, Haruhi. As in it is a past tense. We are not friends any more. I mean, he pushed me of a balcony for Christ's sakes!"

He slams his fist on the table and then sighs.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I did not mean to yell."

Kyoya gets up from the table and gives me a light hug. _I should never have brought this up._

"Mama, are you and Uncle Kyoya okay? I heard him yell."

He lets go of me and we see Kiseki standing the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Everything is just fine Kise. Me and your mother were just having a small disagreement. But everything is alright now. And actually, me and Ame must be going. My father is expecting us at his house soon. We shall see you all soon. Come on darling."

Kyoya and Ame leave house. But not before asking me and Mori an important question.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. But I am pregnant. And Kyoya and I, especially Kyoya, feel that you and Mori should be the god parents. Just in case anything were to happen to us, or to Kyoya, again."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There will be at least 2 more chapters before I have to go guys. If you want, just help yourself to my other stories. And guys, I ended up crying as I wrote this. Oh my god.**

(MoriPOV)

I sit down on the bed as rain patters against the window. _Why is Ame so eager to trust us? She acts like we've known each other forever._ I sigh and take off my shirt and throw it to the side. _Haruhi seems to trust her well enough so I guess I do too. Though, I have to ask her about what happened with Kyoya in the kitchen._

"I'm surprised you aren't half-asleep already Takashi. What's on your mind?"

Haruhi walks over to the bed in her typical shorts and tank top and wraps her arms around my arm. She looks up at me with those big brown eyes that she gave to our daughter.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. What exactly happened in the kitchen with Kyoya?"

"Oh. Nothing really. He just kind of lost his temper over the mention of Tamaki and why I don't really see why he still has a grudge. That's it."

My hand travels down her cheek to her neck and down to the gold locket that rests just beneath her collar bone.

"Haruhi. You know your memory hasn't been the best since that accident. You barely even remember that. Tamaki doing that to Kyoya was a traumatic event and you fail to remember those."

"That was 5 years ago. I'm doing fine now. Let's just go to bed. Okay?"

Haruhi goes over to the other side of the bed and lies down under the covers. I sigh and lay down too just hoping to get some sleep.

(HaruhiPOV)

_Why would Takashi say that? I can remember things perfectly fine if I were to try hard enough. It's not my fault I got hit by that car._ I sigh and try and get some sleep.

_**Haruhi's Dream: **_

_ "Why am I here Kyoya-senpai? You know I don't like parties."_

_ Kyoya-senpai puts his drink down on the table and turns to face me with a slight glare from the light in his glasses. _

_ "Because Haruhi, you have to do as I say or else I will add to your debt. And besides, the other Hosts thought that this would be a good idea for you to get out and have some fun. I only agreed because I found a good profit in having this party. Now come with me. Tamaki will whine if he doesn't see you at least dance once."_

_ Kyoya-senpai gets up off the small couch and holds out his hand to me. I hesitantly take it, but when I do he quickly sweeps me to the middle of the dance floor and we begin to waltz. Well, he does, I just try to follow along. As we dance, I can feel him pull me a bit closer when we past Tamaki and his dancing partner. After a few minutes he silently leads me up the stairs to the parlor._

_ "Haruhi, you have had this look in your eyes all night. What is wrong? I cannot afford to have a depressed looking Host."_

_ "It's nothing. I was just thinking about somethings. Um, well, I know we probably aren't the closest of friends, or acquaintances, or whatever you think we are, but I really would like you to be in my daughter's life as much as possible. I know that the twins and Hani-senpai and Tamaki-senpai will, I just wasn't so sure about you."_

_ "Haruhi. We are friends believe it or not. I am actually glad that you asked me this. Considering the way I treat you, I was not so sure that you would even want me to be in her life."_

_ "Of course I do senpai. I have no reason not to."_

_ I smile and then in the blink of an eye he is right in front of me. He slowly places his hand on my cheek and then kisses the top of my head._

_ "Mori-senpai chose a great girl. I am happy for the two of you."_

_ He then takes a few steps back and clears his throat._

_ "I shall now take my leave of you for the night. You will find Mori-senpai near the cakes with Hani-senpai if you wish to go and find them. Good evening."_

_ He turns around and leaves me in the room. Just before the door closes I see Tamaki follow him. __**I wonder what Tamaki's doing. It wouldn't be right to spy, but I want to make sure everything is alright.**__I walk down the hallway and stop outside the door to the balcony when I hear them talking._

_ "What is it you want Tamaki? I have to get back down stairs."_

_ "I just wanted to talk Kyoya. Don't seem so suspicious of your best friend."_

_ "That just makes me even more suspicious. You were following me half the night until I took Haruhi into the parlor. And that is where you waited until I left. Now what is it you want to talk about?"_

_ "Our beloved daughter Haruhi of course."_

_ "She is not 'our daughter' she isn't even your daughter. When are you finally going to realize the way you feel? Not that it makes much of a difference now since she is with Mori-senpai."_

_ "When are you going to realize how __**you**__ feel Kyoya? I notice. You're always watching her every move. You try and get close to her. I know your angry about her and Mori-senpai, just admit it."_

_ "Fine. I do have feelings for Haruhi. So do you though, don't deny it."_

_ "Then why aren't you mad about them then? I know I am. He doesn't deserve her at all. He probably made her sleep with him."_

_ After a few seconds of silence I hear a grunt and then a loud thud._

_ "Shut up Suoh! Just because you're a jealous prick doesn't mean I am!"_

_ "Then how about you get some sense knocked into you Ohtori!"_

_ I run onto the balcony just in time to see Tamaki-senpai shove Kyoya-senpai over the railing. My eyes widen, __**no no no NO**__. I run over to the railing and see his body lying on the ground, his right leg is twisted the wrong way. Tamaki-senpai rushes behind me and apparently leaves._

_ "KYOYA!"_

_ I rush down the stairs, through the crowd, and out the door to the spot where he fell. The sight of his body made me weak in the knees. I fall to the ground next to him and stare at his body as I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I grab his hand and hope for a pulse._

_ "Kyoya. Please don't be dead Kyoya. Please."_

_ I can hear quick footsteps behind me and they slow down as they approach the scene._

_ "Haruhi. I have Kaoru call an ambulance. Come on. You shouldn't see this any longer."_

_ I look up and see Hikaru standing there, and behind him is the rest of the host club, excluding Kaoru and Tamaki. He picks me up and carries me over to Takashi and Hani-senpai._

_ "Can you guys take her somewhere else? She shouldn't see this."_

_ "Hn."_

_ They carefully exchange me and I am now in Takashi's arms as he carries me over to his car and lays me down in the back seat as I pass out._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A majority of this chapter will be a continuation of Haruhi's dream. Mostly because I want you guys to have the almost complete back story of what happened to Kyoya. I will get to what happened with Tamaki later on.**

(HaruhiDreamPOV)

_ "I am sorry miss, but only relatives are allowed visitation. You will have to wait until he is released."_

_ "Please, I have to see him."_

_ "I am sorry. But, I said no."_

_ I sigh and go and sit in the waiting room, hoping that they may change their mind and let me in._

_ "Haruhi?"_

_ I turn around at the sound of a woman calling my name. She has a kind face, long black hair, and the same steely eyes as Kyoya, except kinder. _

_ "Um, do I know you?"_

_ "Nope. I am Fuyumi. Kyoya's sister. I know you though, he talks about the Host Club a lot. I take it they won't let you see him?"_

_ "Uh, well, yeah. They say only relatives can visit him."_

_ "Hm. Well I will get you in."_

_ She turns around and walks away before I can get a chance to answer. She was strangely cheerful compared to him. It felt nice though. After a few minutes she walks back over to me with a bright smile._

_ "They agreed to let you visit. I have to visit my husband upstairs first so you have to go in alone. Bye bye."_

_ I get up and quietly enter his room. It's very bland and white. I guess I expected more people to be giving him gifts to get better. But I guess being a business man he doesn't have many friends outside the Host Club. I walk over and sit down in a chair beside his bed._

_ "It's been a month since what happened. I guess it's the other way around huh? You're in the hospital bed instead of me. Ironic."_

_ I sigh and look at the ground._

_ "It's my fault you're in here."_

_ I look up at him and see the bruising on the left side of his head and the cast on his left arm and right leg. He looks like a huge mess._

_ "I guess I'll leave you alone for a while Kyoya-senpai."_

_ I get up from the chair and start walking towards the door._

_ "Just. Call me. Kyoya."_

_ I turn around and see Kyoya looking at me. My eyes widen and I run over and hug him._

_ "I can't believe you're awake."_

_ "Haruhi. I fell from a three story balcony. It's only been a month. I am still in a lot of pain."_

_ I quickly release him and smile impishly._

_ "Oops. Sorry. I was just excited." _

_ "It's fine. I will be out in a few weeks and back to school in about a month. Though, I highly doubt I will get complete use of my right leg ever again."_

_ "Glad to see you're still the same. Most people would be taking it easy. But you're just talking and thinking away."_

_ "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ "Oh never mind Kyoya. Now I have to get home. My dad is going to work soon and I have to take care of Kiseki and do my homework. I will see you soon enough."_

_ Before he can say anything else I leave his room and head back home.__** I hope he doesn't push himself too hard.**_

**A/N: Really short chapter I know. There will be a longer one tomorrow. I just wanted the back story and stuff with Kyoya's injury to be known.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will be the very last chapter for a few weeks until I get back from my grandparents' house. Just so you guys won't be bored you guys can read my other stories or stories from my friends KyraLawliet and Alfred F. Scones.**

**EDIT: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I WAS HALFWAY THROUGH THIS CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE TO GET UP AND LEAVE. I AM SO VERY SORRY MY DEARS.**

(MoriPOV)

I look up from my paperwork at the clock. _2:37. Haruhi didn't wake up in time to take Kiseki to school. I hope she woke up in time for work._ I sigh and go over and put on my Keiko-gi.

"Takashi. What's wrong?"

Mitsukuni follows me to the training mat. He looks worried.

"Nothing Mitsukuni. Haruhi and I just had a bit of an argument."

We each take a place at opposite sides of the mat and bow to each other.

"What happened with Haru-chan?"

"Tamaki visited. He and Kyoya got into a fight. I accidentally brought up both the accidents."

He looks at me wide-eyed and then his whole aura changes. He goes into a crouching position and readies to attack.

"Mitsukuni."

"You heard what the doctor said Takashi. You can't talk to Haru-chan about that."

I get into a defensive position as he launches himself at me. We spar for over 15 minutes until he pins me down on my back.

"If you really love Haru-chan then act like it. I know I do."

He gets up off of me and leaves me alone in the training room when it finally hits me. _Mitsukuni. He loves Haruhi. But in what way?_ I grunt as I get up off the ground. I will most likely have bruises where he hit me. Haruhi will not take it lightly that I got hurt.

I walk out of the dojo, now in my regular clothes and get in my car. _I have to talk to Haruhi. I still have time. Kiseki doesn't get out of school until 5 normally._ I start up the car and start to drive.

I finally get home but a bit later than usual. As I pulled up to the driveway I noticed that there was a white BMW in our driveway next to Haruhi's car. _Who could possibly be here? And why is Haruhi not at work? _When I walk into the house it's still dark except for a dim light upstairs that I can see from the front doorway. I remove my shoes and quietly make my way up the stairs as I begin to hear two voices so I stop near the door.

"Now Mrs. Morinozuka, can you tell me what has happened in the past 20 minutes before you went to sleep? Any details are important."

"Nothing bad to be exact. My husband and I just had a slight disagreement of sorts… About the accident, and what happened to Kyoya, and my 'bad memory'. That's it. After that, I went to sleep. When I woke up, that's when I called you, sir. I needed to know if the supposed dream I had was normal."

"From what I have heard and seen over the past few years of being your doctor, I think it is safe enough to say that certain events that have happened in the past few days, whatever they may be, have somehow helped your body start to help itself reverse your slight memory loss. It is not too common but it is not rare. So there is no need to worry dear. Just take at least a week off of work and try not to push yourself too hard. This will happen a bit more often now and you may experience some headaches. Now I have an appointment in 20 minutes at the office, I will check in with you tomorrow. Until then Haruhi."

"Thank you Dr. Kurohime."

I stand back against the wall as the doctor walks passed me and down the stairs. After a few minutes I walk into the room and lightly tap on the door so she knows I am coming in. Haruhi looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"I didn't expect you to be home so early dear."

"Neither did I; I decided to leave a bit early today. Mitsukuni is a bit mad at me."

She has a slight look of worry on her face and immediately walks over and lifts up the bottom of my shirt to reveal a large bruise forming on my abdomen.

"What have I told you about fighting unless you have to? It's dangerous and I don't like you getting hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry Haruhi."

I kiss the top of her head lightly and pull my shirt back down just as the phone rings. She walks over and answers in with a soft "Hello." After a minute she drops the phone with a look of shock on her face.

"I have to go to the hospital.

She grabs her jacket and rushes down the stairs as I follow closely behind.

"Haruhi. What is it?"

She looks up at me as she slips her shoes on her feet and a tear falls down her cheek.

"It's my dad. He was in an accident."

**A/N: Again. I am sorry this chapter took so long. And I will make the whole thing with Tamaki clearer in the next few chapters. Also, do you guys like the idea of Haruhi talking to the doctor? I am asking because I was wondering whether or not it should be a doctor or Éclair that she talks to. Either way, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter will be what happened to Ranka and will reveal a bit more about Tamaki. And I want an opinion. Should I make a third story to this? I was thinking and I am not sure if I should. Only because I am not sure if you guys would read it. I will put a poll up after this is up so I can see what you guys think.**

(TamakiPOV)

"Hello Ranka! I'm back in Japan so I thought I would visit you on this fine afternoon."

Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka stands in front of me in a t-shirt, sweatpants, ponytailed hair, and a five o'clock shadow on his face. He looks hung-over and not pleased to see me.

"I don't have time for this Tamaki. I have to get ready for work in an hour so please leave my apartment."

He begins to close the door but I stop it with my foot and open it wider with a smile on my face.

"Don't be like that father. After all, I know that you missed your son after these many years."

"I am not your father. You are not my son. After what you did to Kyoya how do you expect anybody to have missed you? You are a despicable person. Now get off of my property before I call the police!"

He slams the door shut and I barely manage to get my foot out of the door. My smile fades as soon as the door shuts. I make my way down the steps and get in my Corvette around the corner and wait. After about 20 minutes I see Ranka walk down the stairs dressed in his work uniform and he begins walking down the street to the bar. I slowly follow behind him until we come to a crosswalk across from the bar. I am 15 feet away from the crosswalk as he starts to cross the road. _Maybe you shouldn't protect that bastard, Ryoji._ _This will teach you._ I shift the vehicle into gear and race towards him. As soon as the car and his body make impact I speed up so I won't get caught. As I drive away I see a crowd form and an ambulance arrive. A smile forms on my face and I giggle ever so slightly.

* * *

I arrive in front of my villa and make my way inside.

"Éclair! Tsuri! Hana! Down the stairs! Now!"

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch to wait for my wife and children. One by one they file into the room. Éclair still looks the same since high school, Tsuri has my blond hair but has bright green eyes, and Hana has light brown hair and my violet eyes. They all sit down on the couch in front of me silently.

"Éclair, bring me a Grey Goose Vodka. I have to talk to you and the children about something."

She bows slightly and goes into the kitchen and brings me out my drink and then sits back down next to the children.

"Tsuri, I want you to get close to Kiseki Morinozuka. Only because if she is friends with you then they will have to trust me. And Éclair, I want you to actually listen to me for a change just like the children. You know you shouldn't make me angry. And little Hana, we will be going to France in a few weeks to visit Colette in the boarding school."

"Yes father."

"I understand dear."

"That's great daddy!"

The only one smiling is my 3 year old daughter as she bounds up the stairs and drags her brother along with her, leaving me and my wife alone in the room.

"Éclair, get that look off of your face. It's disgusting."

"I am sorry Tamaki. But I can't help that my face looks like this."

"Well try harder."

I stand up from the couch, a bit drunk, and walk over to my wife. She looks up at me with a hint of fear in her eyes. It makes me smile that I have this sort of power. I stroke her face lightly and we begin our nightly routine.

**A/N: There will be at least one more chapter for this before I go. But I also have an Attack on Titan/Free! Fanfic and a chapter for a story I have to get done by tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just found a way to be more productive with these fics. I will fuck around during a majority of the day and then later on I will write for you guys. Whoop! Whoop!**

(HaruhiPOV)

_Damn it damn it damn it! They didn't even tell me any details. I hope he's alright._ I run out of my car and into the hospital. It's the same hospital that we were in when Kyoya was here. It's the same receptionist too. I run up to the desk and ring the bell.

"My name is Haruhi Morinozuka. I am here to see Ryoji Fujioka. He's my father."

"He is in room 304A. Down the hall and to the right. Do not be long. He is going into surgery soon."

I bow slightly and rush down the hallways until I find his room. _I hope he isn't too bad._ I enter his room and the first thing I see is my father covered in bandages.

"You must be his daughter."

I turn around and see a doctor walk into the room.

"We were told by witnesses that he is the victim of a hit-and-run. They said that a black corvette seemed to be following your father and hit him when he was crossing the street. Some say that they saw a blond haired male driving the vehicle. Is there anybody you know that fits this description?"

"Well there is one person, but I've known him since high school. He wouldn't do something like that, especially to my father. At least, I think he won't."

"Well, just to be safe, may we have the name of this individual? Just to clear things up."

"His name is Tamaki Suoh."

"Thank you Miss Fujioka. I shall tell the police."

"Um, it's Morino-"

Before I could correct him, he already left the room. _I really hope Tamaki didn't do this._

(MoriPOV)

"Where's Mama?"

"She is visiting someone at the hospital Kiseki."

"Oh. Who is she visiting?"

That was one question I could not answer. It has been over two hours since Haruhi left for the hospital and I have tried my best to keep Kiseki from asking any questions.

"Grandpa had a little accident at his house and broke his ankle. Your mother just worries a bit too much sometimes."

"Oh. Okay. Oh! And Uncle Hani called Mama's cell phone earlier while you were in the bathroom. He said he's going to be here in about 20 minutes."

"He did now? And you do know that Mitsukuni is your cousin?"

"Yeah. But Uncle Hani sounds better."

I couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent she is. _She reminds me so much of Ranka and my mother._ After a few minutes of playing Go Fish in the living room, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it!"

(KisekiPOV)

I bound over happily to the door and open it. Standing in front of me is the man that visited us the other day. What was his name? Tama… Tama… I can't remember.

"Hello Kiseki. Is your mom home?"

"No. She's visiting grandpa at the hospital. Papa told me that he broke his ankle and Mama is just worrying too much."

"Well, how about I visit with you for a while until she comes back?"

"I don't know. I have to ask Papa."

I close the door slightly and walk back into the living room.

"Papa. Tama-chan is here. He wants to know if he can stay over for an hour or two. Is that okay?"

"Tamaki? I guess he can. But only for a little while."

I nod my head and go back to the door. When I open it I see Uncle Hani and Tama-chan with their foreheads pressed together and glaring at each other. Mama said that Uncle Hani used to be real short but now he's taller than her. His voice still sounds a bit young. Like a teenage boy and not a big adult.

"Papa said you can stay for a little while."

As soon as I talk they jump apart and pretend nothing happened.

"Thank you Kiseki."

Tama-chan walks past me and around the corner where I can't see him anymore.

"Kise-chan! Sorry I'm a little late. Mia-chan wouldn't let me go."

He smiles sweetly and picks me up into a hug. He smells like vanilla cake. After a minute we both hear some loud voices coming from the other room. He puts me down on the floor and looks around the corner.

"Stay here and don't move."

He disappears around the corner and I quietly follow behind him to go and see what's going on. My dad has Tama-chan held up by his shirt and he looks angry. I could feel my knees start to shake. I've never seen my dad angry before. Before anything else could happen I grab his cell phone of the table and run out of the house and call Kaoru-kun. After 3 rings he picks up.

"Hey Mori. What brings you to call me?"

"K-Kaoru-kun. It's K-Kise."

"Kiseki? Why are you calling from your father's phone?"

"P-Papa is angry and it's scary. He's hurting Tama-chan and Mama isn't here. I-I couldn't think of who to call because Uncle Kyoya is at his doctor appointment and Uncle Hani is here."

"Kise. Sweetheart. Calm down. Hikaru and I will be over in a little bit. Just stay on your front porch and keep the phone close. Okay?"

"O-Okay K-Kaoru-kun."

"We will be on our way soon. Just stay calm. We love you Kiseki. Now remember, stay on your front porch. We will see you soon. Bye."

"I-I love you t-too Kaoru-kun. B-Bye bye."

I clutch the phone to my chest and wait on the porch for them to be here. _I hope nothing too bad happens inside._

**A/N: I don't know why I decided to make Tamaki a prick. But oh well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am now in game mode. I will try to be real quick at updating these before school starts. Which is in two days.**

(KisekiPOV)

It's been 10 minutes since I called Kaoru-kun. But just as I was about to go back inside a black car shows up in front of the house. _Maybe it's Kaoru-kun!_ I run up to the car with a smile on my face but it goes away as the people inside it step out. _It's not them._ The people in the car were wearing sunglasses, black suits, and had guns on them.

"Move out of the way kid. This is official business."

The taller one pushes me out of their way and goes into the house. I can hear lots of loud noises as soon as they enter. After a few minutes they both come back out with Papa and Tama-chan with arms behind them. I quickly run up to them.

"Papa. What happened?"

No answer.

"Papa! What's happening? Can you tell me?"

He doesn't look at me as the men in suits shove me out of the way and put Papa and Tama-chan into the black car. I can feel tears run down my face as I run up to the taller one and pull on his leg.

"Where are you taking my dad?! Let him go!"

He shoves me away and sits down in the front seat.

"Your father is going to jail, girl. Now stay there. Or we will not hesitate."

He closes the door and they drive away, leaving me alone on the sidewalk, crying.

"Kiseki. Takashi will be alright."

Unc- No… Mitsukuni picks me up and takes me back into the house just as a light gray car shows up and two red-headed boys quickly get out and run towards us.

"Kiseki! What happened?"

Kaoru runs up to us and Mitsukuni puts me down and walks inside.

"They took father and Tamaki away. Mother is at the hospital with grandpa. That's it."

Hikaru has a slightly shocked look on his face as he hears me talk.

"Kise, are you alright? You are acting a bit strange."

"I'm fine Hikaru."

He doesn't seem to believe me.

"Then how about we play dress-up? Or we can make-over your dolls?"

They both smile at me but I can't smile back.

"No."

That is all I said before I turned around and walked inside.

(HaruhiPOV)

"I'll be right back dad. It's from Takashi."

I kiss my unconscious father on the cheek and leave the room to answer my phone.

"Hello? Is everything going alright?"

"Mrs. Morinozuka. We have apprehended Tamaki Suoh and your husband, Takashi Morinozuka. Please come to the police station when you see fit. Goodbye."

Before I could respond, the man on the other line hangs up and I lose my grip on my cell. _They arrested Takashi?_ I quickly grab my phone and my bag and quickly leave the hospital, hopping into my car and driving to the police station.

* * *

"Where did they take Takashi Morinozuka?"

The man at the desk looks at me in disbelief.

"And why are you looking for him?"

"He's my husband. Why did they arrest him with Tamaki?"

"Well, Mrs. Morinozuka, your husband is being arrested for assault. And since he is formally trained, that makes it twice as bad. I will allow you to see him for a couple of minutes. But please keep it brief."

He leads me to the back of the station where they are holding a bunch of men in this large cell.

"Well, well, well, what brings this fine young lady back here with us?"

"Hey girly, I can show you a real man. How about it?"

"Hey! If you guys don't stay quiet I will put you in the padded room."

Immediately the men get silent.

"Takashi Morinozuka. Your wife is here to see you. Come with us."

He unlocks the door as Takashi makes his way over from the back of the cell. The cop leads the two of us to a small room with two chairs and a table.

"You have 5 minutes."

He leaves us alone in the room. It's silent for about 2 minutes, until Takashi speaks.

"Listen, Haruhi, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You shouldn't have done this in front of our daughter. I got a message from Hikaru as I was on my way over. It practically traumatized her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He grabs my hand lightly and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Haruhi. And I promise, I will get out as soon as I can."

"I hope so."

Before we could say anything else, the officer enters the room and takes Takashi back to the cell. He then escorts me out of the police station and to my car.

(MoriPOV)

"Was that girl really your wife? She's way too young for you man."

"I'm only 23. We met in high school. Besides, from what I hear, you're 40 and your wife is 27."

"Whatever man."

(RankaPOV)

I slowly open my eyes and I see bright, white lights, along with slight beeping noises.

"Doctor, Ryoji Fujioka has finally woken up but his heart rate is still dangerously low."

"Just keep him from getting stressed Nurse."

I let out a groan as I try to move any part of my body. I can feel it getting harder to breathe as I try to reach the call button. But before I could reach it, I feel a deep pain in my chest and my breath is caught. My eyes widen and a blur of sounds and people fill the room.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"We're losing him!"

Beep… Beep…

"No!"

Beep…

**A/N: This completely changed course from how I expected it to go. I hope I didn't upset you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To be very honest. I am only half-assing this story now. I have for maybe 3 chapters. And this ended up me traumatizing a five year old, arresting two characters, killing off a character, and just wanting to get it over with. So yes, this will be the last chapter. But I will try not to half-ass this one.**

**EDIT: I am going to half-ass this. I just don't feel this story anymore. But the other ones will be better. I promise.**

___**3 Months Later**_

(HaruhiPOV)

"You can't keep getting into fights at school. I'm getting tired of having to leave work early to hear more about your disliking of Tamaki's son."

I look over at my daughter in the passenger seat. Ever since Takashi was arrested she's been acting like an angsty teenager. Yet, she always acts perfectly normal around Kyoya. But he's on his honeymoon right now so there is no need to call him.

"Tsuri started it."

We pull into the driveway and as soon as I park she gets out of the car and into the house. I sigh. _Takashi, if only you were here to help with our daughter._

**A/N: This is the most half-assed job I will ever do on a fic. I honestly do not feel this anymore. I know these past few chapters sucked major ass. But I don't have a muse for this one anymore. Again, I am really sorry.**


End file.
